The Outsiders: Green with Envy
by Nephilim1973
Summary: Ponyboy's a senior, they have a new house, and Murray is gone. But when a woman is found dead, will this new threat destroy everything they have? How can they get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! Here is the third vampire Outsiders story! Sorry for the late updates with the last story but this time the updates won't be that long I promise. I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 1

School has gotten here fast. One day you're a junior and the next you're a senior. Sorry, I don't think you know me. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest out of the Curtis family. My parents died in a tragic accident. I now live with my two older brothers named Darry and Sodapop. Yes, that's his real name. Says so on his birth certificate.

We hang out with four other boys. Two-bit Matthews, Steve Randel, Dallas Winston, and Johnny Cade. We are just an average normal group of Greasers. No my mistake, we are not your average group of Greasers. I failed to mention that the guys are vampires. Yep, vampires. You know the ones who like blood. I finally got your attention.

Anyway, I didn't know about that til Darry and I got into a dispute over a year ago and he exposed the vampire world to me. It also didn't help that while I ran away, with Johnny, we ran into Socs, the other group of vampires. The Soc, Bob, made his friends hold me down and he bit me. I was rescued but Johnny had killed the Soc. So we ran away to Windrixville and hid in an abandon church for a while. There we discovered our true feelings for each other.

After that Dally convinced the cops, more like compelled, that we moved to Texas, so we got off the hook. We soon learned that the Socs wanted to have a rumble and I was forced to stay home. We soon got kidnapped and I was bit by Darry's old friend Paul. Anyway Johnny went away and soon returned home and everything was back to normal.

Well almost, at the end of my junior year I meet a girl named Kylee, and she didn't tell me her family was a group of hunters. Well, they kidnapped me, kept me hostage, burned down our house and Paul rescued me. Well, you see since he found out about the Hunters Committee was coming to Tulsa to destroy everyone he needed help, and unfortunately I was dragged into it. The leader, John Murray, wanted to figure out how to survive a vampire bit and I didn't tell him. Randy, Paul, and I meet the guys at a diner, went back to Tulsa and kicked butt.

Now we have a nice house, Paul is officially dating Darry, and I graduate this year. But there is one thing that's bugging me. And it just showed up on the news.

"This morning a man has found a woman who I can only say is having the blood drained out," the female reporter said. "Who would do such a thing?" She asked her fellow anchorman. He shrugged his shoulders and came up with some witty comment. "And now to the weather." I turned the TV off.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked myself. I was home alone, considering the others were out feeding. It was such a nice cloudy day. Oh, did I forget to mention that the guys can't go out during the sun. They don't burn or anything, they just get extremely tired.

I pulled out my English textbook and began fixing my paragraph for my project. I had to write the most exciting thing that has happened to me, but I don't want to write about vampires. Mr. Brown would think I'm nuts.

I was so drawn into the work that I jumped when the door burst open, "Don't slam the door." I said, and the door slammed shut. Just like the old house. I rolled my eyes as I continued to fix my sentence. Erasing something that didn't seem right. Johnny plopped down beside me.

I have seen an improvement in Johnny the past year. A year ago, Johnny was jumped, he got scared real bad, and since then he was scared of his own shadow. Now he has improved, I'm seeing more of the old Johnny than ever before. "What you doing, Pone?" He asked, putting an arm on the back of the couch.

"I have to do a project about what the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what to write." I threw my pencil across the room and Soda using his speed had caught it. He tapped the end against his head twice and handed it to me. "Show off." I grunted. He laughed and followed Steve to their room.

"Well, you can write about that new movie you seen." Johnny suggested. He liked coming with me to watch movies, everyone else didn't like them but I did. I also like to read. Johnny bought me a copy of Gone with the Wind, but I lost that in the fire.

"I don't think that's exciting by his terms." I said, turning to lay on the arm rest of the couch. I put my feet up and Johnny straightened one of my legs and rubbed my foot and calf. I moaned. Not that way you perverts! I run track and it kills my legs. "Thanks Johnny." I groaned. He nodded and kept doing it.

I suddenly felt someone tickling my feet. I looked up and it was Paul, "Surprise!" He shouted, with a smile on his face. Who would've imagined that a Soc, who grew up mean and supposed to hate Greasers, was living with us? Paul used to be Darry's friend, and Paul turned him in college. They had a falling out and Paul disappeared. He soon came back and he showed up on the steps of our old house and was hurt.

He wanted to get back with Darry, but Darry was unsure about it, considering what happened with me. They eventually started dating. I jerked my foot back. "Stop i! Trying to concentrate." I growled, annoyed with the distractions. He got back up with a huff and went to find Darry, I assume.

I finally finished writing the sentence and dinner was done. I was the only one that ate, the guys just sat there so we can have a nice conversation. Here's how the table order went: I was in the middle of Johnny and Two-bit, and across from Two-bit was Dally. Across from me was Soda and Steve was across from Johnny. Paul was at the end of the table and Darry was at the head.

I ate homemade pizza with pepperoni, green peppers, and sausage. It was good. The others would usually talk about their day. Today, I wanted to bring this to attention. "Did you guys now that a woman was found dead this morning, bite wounds on her neck?" I said, taking a bite and chewing.

The others stopped chatting and looked at me. I stopped chewing, "What?" I asked when I swallowed what I had. I took another bite. "What do you mean?" Steve emphasized looking at me like I was stupid. I really hate Steve, I just don't tell Soda about that.

"I mean, they found her outside of a bar and she was completely drained of blood." I said, looking at the faces of each vampire. Johnny had his hands folded neatly on the table and everyone else was slouching in their chairs. I almost felt guilty for ruining their day. Almost.

"Do they suspect anyone? Did anyone see someone take her out back?" Darry asked me. I shook my head. "They haven't talked to anybody yet, but you'll probably read it in the newspaper soon anyway." I finished my pizza and washed my plate. I set it on the drainer to dry and walked to my room I shared with Johnny.

"What about your homework?" Darry hollered up at me, in a patronizing tone. I froze, my hand hovering over the door handle. "I finished it!" I hollered back down.

"Okay," Darry hollered. "Just checking." He went to the living room. Soon enough, I heard Mickey Mouse on TV. Two-bit and that stupid Mickey Mouse collection. I changed out of my school clothes and into pajamas. A button up top and plaid pajama bottoms and walked down the stairs to watch Mikey Mouse with the guys. I sat next to Johnny and he put his arm back around me.

In the middle of the movie, I noticed Dally looking out the window. His posture was straight and he looked like he was contemplating something. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Johnny giving me a look and shaking his head. I wanted to know what was up with Dally after the fight. He never picked on Two-bit or bugged me like he used to. He was quiet and angrier than he used to.

It seemed he hated himself and the world at the same time. Whatever was bugging him I hope he got over it soon. I miss the old Dally more. I felt myself falling asleep and would jerk my head whenever I felt myself nod off. "Go to bed, Pony," I heard Darry say, he was sitting in his chair. "You got school tomorrow." I nodded and gradually managed to push myself off the couch and walk up the stairs into my bedroom.

I pulled the covers down and fell asleep.

I had a nightmare. That didn't surprise me anymore. I always had nightmares after mom and dad died. The last time it was of a hunter killing Johnny. This time it was a room, and my hands were chained to the metal headboard. I pulled the chains and I was frantically trying to get out. I heard footsteps coming close.

The door opened and it was a dark silhouette of a person. "Don't come any closer!" I yelled at it. I tried to fight the person as it got closer. It climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled its way up to meet me. It hovered above me, its hands on the either side of my head. It straddled me. It moved his head to my neck.

I felt its tongue lick my neck, I felt my head move to allow it access. I wanted to fight, but my body wouldn't respond. I felt the familiar pain and soon I felt my blood leave my body. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. The thing was done feeding and lifted its head up to look at me. This time it was a face, those familiar eyes. It was Curly! Mouth covered in my blood and he was smiling down at me.

"You. Are. MINE!" He screamed. My throat finally let out a scream.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I tried to catch my breath, but it was so horrible that I couldn't get my breath. Johnny was there instantly. Darry and Soda was on the other side. They were trying to get me to calm down. I couldn't hear what they said, because I was feeling lightheaded.

I felt cold hands grab my face and I was soon met with Johnny's eyes. "Breath." He commanded, and I felt my lungs take in air. I blinked and the compulsion was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Darry asked me, looking startled and scared. The others were outside my room while Darry, Soda and Johnny tried to calm me down.

"Sorry," I gasped hoarsely. "Just a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare? It sure sounded like you were getting gutted." Soda exclaimed, fear in his eyes. I shook my head. The nightmare was fading. Try as I might, I couldn't think of what it was about. "Sorry that I bothered you."

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Johnny asked, pulling me close to him. I always felt safe in his arms. I nodded and Darry shooed everyone else out and closed my door. Johnny pulled me close and I felt relaxed. I didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Johnny asked hesitantly. I shook my head.

"No," I said quickly. "Besides, I can't remember what it was about." Johnny tightened his hold and kissed my head. He hummed a soft song and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **(Please Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 2

I walked out of the school and saw a bright sun shinny day. The guys were definitely stuck in doors. Senior year has turned out to be great…so far. No girls in yellow dresses or hunters daughter has turned up yet so I think I'm still good. The Socs has been treating us the same like the rumble a few months ago was nothing.

I walked to the track field out back and went to the locker room to change. One thing about me is that I'm fast. Darry played football in high school and he wanted me to play too. I always liked track. I liked to run and feel the air rush past me on a breezy day. My feet hitting the concrete as I run.

I changed into my track shorts and walked out of the locker room. Our team has three boys and two girls. I know one girl from my senior class and she is a Soc, but she's nice though. Coach Brown walked onto the track field and addressed us with his usually speech.

After a bit of a warm up and exercises we ran. I managed to beat my record from last year by two seconds. That's what happens when you're running from vampires and hunters that want to kill you. After a two hour practice I hit the showers.

Drying off and putting just my shirt on I walked home. It was still warm, considering it being fall, and I was hot from running I kept my track shorts on. I was also kinda hopping Johnny and I would get alone time. I was two blocks from the new house when I heard my name being called.

"Ponyboy!" The voice sounded very familiar. I turned and saw Curly Sheppard walking toward me. His hair slicked back from the grease, his shoes untied and a cancer stick between his lips. He seemed confident and somewhat cocky in his walk. I was a little nervous.

Are last confrontation was…unsettling. He was about to kiss me and try to get me to break up with Johnny. I still hoped I wouldn't see him again, but that didn't seem to be happen. I can't catch a break can I?

I forced a smile on my face, acting like I was happy to see him. I waved, "Hey, Curly, long time no see?" I stood there and waited til he approached. His eyes darted to my bare legs and I wanted to cover up immediately. Some things never changed.

"What you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I was just walking around the neighborhood. Slashed some Socs tires and they followed me a couple of blocks and I lost them when I turned down an alley. Man," he chuckled, slapping my shoulder. "You should have seen the look on his face." He let out a laugh.

I smiled a little. He was doubled over with laughter, he held his knees to keep from falling over. I stood there awkwardly, really hoping that someone didn't see this. He finally calmed down and wiped his eyes. "So…how's the new house?" He asked, tossing the cigarette on the ground and smashing it with his foot.

I shrugged, "It's okay, still miss the old house." I answered truthfully. I really did miss the old house. It held a lot of memories of some good and some bad. He nodded, like he knew what I was going through.

"I hear ya," he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to shove it off. "If it was my house that burned down, I would absolutely be devastated." He said, in a sad tone, but it held slight humor. I rolled my eyes.

"Your home is mostly the reformatory. That's where you spend most of your time." I chuckled. "That's your home." I laughed and he smiled. "That's funny Curtis," he said dully but he smiled.

It was old times, but I still felt a little uncomfortable around him. "You still dating that Johnny kid?" He asked. I knew that was going to pop up eventually. I let out a groan, "You already know that answer, why do you bring it up if you know?" I asked him, irritation slipped into my voice.

He looked angry, his fist clenched at his side as he approached. I didn't back down as he growled lowly in my face. "I told you to stay away from him. What does he have that I don't have?" He asked, incredulously, giving me a curious look.

"He's smart and doesn't go to the reformatory six times in one month!" I hollered at him. Surely the guys could hear us, since were two blocks from the house. He growled and looked like he wanted to hit something. He kicked the trash can nearby. The noise of clattering beer bottles startled a dog over on the other side of the street.

"You kids get out of here," an old woman yelled from her window. She was giving them a dirty look. "I don't want to call the cops." She threatened and went back inside her house. I gave Curly a dirty look.

"Leave me alone and for the last time I don't want to see you again." I told him. I walked away, feeling his eyes on me and I shivered. I hurried to the house and quickly entered the house, slamming the door and leaning against it, sighing in relief and frustration.

"Curly again?" I heard Dally ask me. That was the first time I heard him talk to me. I jumped a little, "God…you scared me." I placed my hand over my heart, feeling like it was about to jump out of my chest. He gave a little chuckle and a small smirk.

I sat down next to him. I noticed the house was quiet. "Where is everybody?" I asked him, unlacing my shoes and kicking them off near the door. Dally stayed quiet for a moment then spoke. "Darry and Paul went shopping, Steve and Soda work, Two-bit and Johnny are at the movies." He said, looking at the window with a dull look.

"What's wrong, Dal?" I asked, turning my body toward him. He tensed and still looked out the window. "You haven't been the same since the rumble and I'm worried about you. Please, tell me what's wrong." I begged, pleadingly. I gave Dally my puppy eyes. It worked on the guys when I wanted something, so why not?

He put up a fight, but soon lost. He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll tell. But you better not tell anyone." He growled at me, his eyes flashing red and his canines sharpened a little. I nodded, "I solemnly swear." I held up my right hand.

He leaned back against the couch, "I have a problem." He sighed, letting out an irritated breath. "I kind of like someone and I don't know how to tell that person. I just want him to know at least." He sighed, looking sad.

"What? Did you say 'him'?" I asked, looking wearily at him. He looked annoyed. "I thought you wouldn't judge considering your dating Johnny." He growled, crossing his arms and looking threatening. I now considered fearing for my life and if I should have not asked. I gulped.

"I'm not judging, I'm surprised. You chase skirts like there's no tomorrow. I was just wondering what made you change your mind." I quickly explained before I got pummeled to the ground. He rubbed his face and sat forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm serious, Pony, how do I tell him?" He asked, desperation in his voice. Man, he was serious. I straightened and looked him in the eye.

"Just tell them, I'm sure you can do that. Or if not," I said quickly noticed his glare. "You can give gifts or write a poem." I tried, wincing at the last option. Dallas Winston. Writing a poem. Boy, did I just scare myself.

"Writing a poem? I thought you were the expert at this?" He asked, glaring at me. I shrugged and threw my arms around. "I didn't make the first move, Johnny did-"that stopped me. I smiled and looked at Dally.

"Maybe you should let him make the first move." I said proudly, crossing my arms in satisfaction. Dally looked at me like I was nuts. "Excuse me?" He asked again, this time turning to look at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Johnny made the first move. You should let this guy make the first move." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "I thought of that and he still hasn't got it. Let's face it, I can't find anyone to love me." He sighed, he actually sounded sad.

"I don't know what else to tell you. Sorry Dally." I said, patting his shoulder and walking up the stairs to change. When I closed my door and turned around, there was Johnny on the bed. "When did you get here?" I asked, walking past him to put my jeans in the dirty hamper. He got off the bed slowly. I knew he was checking out my legs.

I smirked. Johnny always did love my track uniform. "I got home two seconds ago. Did you ask Dally what was wrong with him when I said don't bug him about it?" He asked, looking at me like a parent caught the child stealing a cookie before dinner.

I nodded sheepishly. Letting out a sigh, "I just wanted to help the poor guy. Do you guys know what's wrong with him?" I asked. Johnny nodded. "I don't want you spreading any rumors and certainly don't go to Tim about it." He warned me.

"Tim?" I asked, incredulously. Tim Sheppard, the leader of the Sheppard gang by the railroad tracks, and Curly's older brother, was the one Dallas Winston was in love with. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I braced myself for the force of Dally.

He slammed out door open and glared at Johnny with red eyes. "You said you wouldn't tell!" He yelled and charged at us. Johnny pushed me onto the bed and jumped out the window. Dally running after him. They were so glad that the sun had set. I heard the door open.

"Pony?" I heard Two-bit yell. I ran down the stairs and saw him standing at the door with a confused face. "Why is Dally so intent on pulling Johnny apart?" He asked toeing his boots off and flopping on the couch.

"Johnny told me who Dally liked and he went ballistic." I said, imitating how Dally bared his fangs at us. Two-bit laughed. "That's what Johnny gets, I suppose. If Dally does kill Johnny, I can be your shoulder to cry on." He gave me a playful seductive glance. I gaged and ran back up the stairs. Two-bit's laughter echoed in the house as I pulled out my homework.

 **(Please Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own the outsiders)**

Chapter 3

Johnny came back. He was battered and had a limp. Dally came following behind him with a satisfied grin on his face. "That's what you get." He growled and went to his bedroom and slammed the door. Johnny sat down next to me, wincing when he sat down. Crossing his legs.

"Boy's hurt?" I asked teasingly. He glared at me, "Shut up." He growled and huffed. I laughed at him and kissed his check. He gave me a quick smile, then went right back to pouting.

We sat there watching the rest of the Mickey Mouse Collection until Darry and Paul came home. I haven't told you enough about Paul. Well, ever since him and Darry started dating, Paul kinda declared himself the head honcho, or coven leader, as Johnny pointed out to me. He took care of the food supply for the guys while Darry took care of getting me food.

He walked in with a DQ bag and a bottle of Coke. "Here," he gave me the food. "That's for getting good grades and you can only have one." He pointed at the Coke in his hand before handing it to me.

"Thank Darry." I said through a mouth full of French fries. He got me a hot dog with sauce and coleslaw. It was delicious. Johnny was eyeing me eating the hot dog. I winked at him when I wiped a bit of sauce at the corner of my mouth.

I felt the couch protest when he clutched the couch. I was afraid he was going to tear it up. Two-bit noticed our play and he started giggling. I kicked him in the side and he only laughed harder. The only thing I got out of it was a sore toe. I cursed under my breath. Johnny rubbed my shoulder and I finished my fries and coke.

Paul and Darry retired to their bedroom. We were about halfway through the third episode when Soda and Steve walked in. More like Soda storming in and Steve following him, pleading him to forgive him.

"How am I supposed to forgive you when _she_ practically had her tongue shoved down your throat!" Soda yelled, turning around so fast Steve about ran into him. Soda's eyes were storming. His red eyes practically light up with how much he was mad. Steve only glared back.

His eyes a dangerous red also.

"How many times do I have to tell you, she came up on me!" He screamed back. Soda rolled his eyes and threw his hands up exasperated. "Oh, yeah, then how come you were holding onto her?" He crossed his arms and leaning up against the wall.

Steve growled and rubbed his hands furiously through his hair. "I was trying to get her off! Why can't you understand that?" He got Soda's face, his canines flashing and his hands were shaking. For once I was terrified that Steve was going to hit Soda. Paul appeared and pulled Steve away. Darry was beside Soda trying to ask him what happened.

"Shut up!" A voice growled. We all turned to see Dally standing there, his eyes blazing red. Johnny scooted next to me, making sure he was between me and the fight that was about to happen. Two-bit tensed from where he was at ready to help if he was needed.

"What the hell is going on? Why you two yelling at each other?" He growled, placing his hands on his hips. It reminded me so much of Darry that I wanted to laugh. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. The air was tense and Steve was still mad.

Soda…Soda was so upset, his eyes looked wet and his lip was quivering. "I don't understand?" He said, his voice quivering just a little. He bit his lip and tried to not cry. Darry wrapped an arm around Soda and glared at Steve.

"What did you do now?" He asked, his voice held menace. Steve was still being held back by Paul, but his features softened when he noticed Soda was starting to cry. "I was fixing a car in the garage, the breaks on this old guys car was out again, so I decided to replace them. After I fixed them, I turned around and saw Evie standing there. She kept saying she wanted me back and all that. I told her no, that I was in a relationship."

"She said that I was hers and I didn't give her any chances. Funny thing," he scoffed. "I gave that bitch many chances and she blew them. I told her that she didn't deserve me and that I'm not hers. She didn't like that and she practically pounced on me. That's when you walked in." He looked pleadingly at Soda, "I swear on my life that I didn't make the first move. She came onto me, not the other way round."

Soda stared at the ground. A tear escaped. "Maybe you should go." He said softly, he hugged himself and drew himself into the side of Darry, who held him tighter. Steve looked shocked and exasperated. "What?" He asked. His fangs still out but his eyes were back to normal.

"I said maybe you should go. You always liked her. How did I think that this was going to work out?" Soda said, he didn't even look at Steve. Two more tears fell down and he pushed himself away from Darry and ran to his room. We all heard the door slam shut. Steve just stared at the spot where Soda was. His expression was solemn.

"Steve?" Paul asked hesitantly, he shook Steve to get a response. Everyone was at a standstill, waiting for Steve to blow up or run up to the room to ask Soda to let him in. He just looked at Paul, then he was a blur and the door was being slammed shut behind him. The room was starting to get uncomfortable. Darry walked up the stairs.

I heard him banging on the door. "Johnny, let me up." I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, he moved away from me to let me by. I walked pass Paul, shoving his hand off me when he tried to stop me. I went and stood next to Darry who stopped banging on the door.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked Darry, looking at his troubled blue eyes. Darry was so young looking, but I knew he was older than he looked. He nodded and stepped back. "If you can get him to talk."

I knocked on the door. "Soda," I didn't hear anything on the other side. "It's me, Pony. I came to talk." Nothing. I looked at Darry, he shrugged and leaned on the wall with his arm. I was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Come in, Pony. And just only Pony." He emphasized my name. Not wanting Darry, who was about to go in, not to come in. He stepped back reluctantly and went down the stairs, giving us a back glance over his shoulder.

I opened the door all the way and walked in. "Shut the door."

I stood at the door. I never went in here. In the old house, Soda and I shared a room, but now with the new house and his and Steve's relationship started I got to share one with Johnny. I now wondered if Steve and Soda will even be friends after all this. The bed was pushed up against the wall and a dresser was next to the closet. The bed sheets were covering a person. I smiled, chuckling at Soda and his childish ways. He maybe sixteen looking, but I'm pretty sure he never grew out of his childhood.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his head peeking out of the covers. I chuckled some more. "You." He gave me a small smirk and went back to hiding. I walked over to him and sat down. I patted his back and he snuggled closer.

"Soda," he grunted, "do you want to talk?" He sat up and pulled the covers off. "What's the point? You heard everything down there and I don't wanna. I just want to forget about what happened and find her so I can kill her." He ground out. He tightened his grip on the covers. I covered his hands with mine.

"You need to relax and forget about her." I explained. He looked at me like I was stupid. "How can I forget about the girl that Steve would describe every detail about being beautiful and smart?" He asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"She doesn't seem smart to me. I mean look at how many times she crawled back to him." Soda full on laughed at that. He fell onto his side and laughed into his pillow. I started to laugh too. His laughs were just contagious. We laughed for a good while and eventually calmed down. I tried to catch my breath. The door opened and Darry walked in.

"Everything alright?" He asked, I could tell he was worrying. Darry always liked to worry. That should be his job instead of construction. Soda smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, I just had a little help cheering up. Pony, may I ask you something?" I looked at him. "How did you get so good a cheering people up?"

I smiled. "I had someone teach me."

"They must have been a pretty damn good teacher." Soda put his hands behind his head and laid down on his bed, with a proud smile on his face. I laughed.

"More like the worst." I teased and he pulled me down onto the bed. I felt his fingers dig into my sides and soon enough Darry joined in. It was like the old days when I wouldn't wake up and they tickled me to death so I could get up.

"UNCLE!" I yelled and they ceased their tickling. I managed to catch my breath and laid in between my brothers. No matter if they are vampire or human, they will always be my brothers.

"Where did Steve go?" Soda asked, playing with my hair. I looked up at Darry, who was leaning on his elbow, he stared at me. He sighed, "We didn't follow him. Just let him cool off for a bit he'll come home." He assured him.

Darry said that three days ago. It is now Saturday and Soda is pacing near the door. I looked at Darry, "Let him cool off for a bit he'll come home." I mocked him. He slapped the back of my head. I glared at him and went back to eating. Soda ran himself ragged the past couple of days waiting for Steve. Dally, Two-bit, Johnny and Paul went looking for him. I even tried looking for him during lunch but I couldn't find him.

I was starting to worry that he would be gone for good. Johnny and Two-bit was out feeding and was told to keep an eye out for him in case they saw him. "Why don't you go do your homework or something," Darry grouched.

"Already done," I said smugly. He gave me a sneer and went back to his paper. I sat at the dining table and watched Soda pace some more. He let out a sigh, "I'm going to work." His shoulders slumped as he walked up the stairs. I glanced at Darry with eyes raised.

"He knows its Saturday right?" I asked. Darry sighed and shook his head. "Let Soda do what he wants it will do his head good." He said and kept his eyes on his paper. The crease in his forehead said otherwise. He was worried about his kid brother. He never had to worry about Soda, so this was new to him and he didn't know how to handle it. It was usually me he had to worry about but Johnny kind of took that off his shoulders.

Soda came stomping down the stairs and walked out the door. The sound of Darry's truck going down the road echoed throughout the kitchen. It was an awkward silence. I cleaned my plate and walked up to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower hoping it would clear my head. The hot water running down my back helped relieve the tense muscles.

It was kind of tense to be in a room with Soda who looked like he was about to fall to pieces. He couldn't sit anywhere without his gaze falling to the door waiting for Steve. I was ready to yell at him to forget about him. But he wouldn't. Steve was Soda's first friend and first long term boyfriend. Steve was there for Soda more times than Darry and I was. They had a deep relationship that was more than friendship.

Now, I was worried that it was gone for good. I exited the bathroom and walked to my room. I got a pair of clean sweatpants and one of Johnny's shirts and put it on. Drying my hair and throwing the towel on the floor I flopped on the bed.

I was about to drift off to sleep when a knock on the window disturbed me. I quickly looked over and saw it was Johnny. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I walked toward the window and opened it. The air was getting colder due to the fact that fall started and it was October. A stray leaf was on Johnny's head and he climbed into the window.

He wore jeans, a torn up t-shirt and his jean jacket. He picked the leaf off his head. "I like it. A new accessory." I joked at him. He threw it back out and closed the window. He turned back toward me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Do you know how hot you look wearing my shirt?" He asked me, his cold breath on my neck. I shivered. "No tell me?" I said against his lips. His lips were nice and moved so well with mine. I felt his hands slide down my sides and settle against my hips.

He moved his hand under my shirt when the door opened. We jumped apart so fast he knocked his head on the wall. Two-bit stood there with a smirk. "How many times is this going to happen?" I asked, getting fed up with being cock-blocked. I thought the point of having a boyfriend was that I could make out with him. When we do, someone interrupts.

"I just thought I let you know that they found a man lying dead in the vacant lot. His blood completely drained." He left.

I looked at Johnny. He shrugged. First the woman now a man. "Who do you think is doing this?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know, but if this person gets out of hand, we have to take them down."

We walked out of the room to hear the latest news.

 **(Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the late update, but my cousin had her baby and its a boy! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 4

We walked into the living room and everyone gathered around the TV. The anchor woman was telling about how they found a man who seemed to be drained of blood left out on the vacant lot. That was the lot that the guys fought Murray and his gang along with the Socs. It also was the place where Johnny killed Bob. Man, good times.

"If you have any thoughts or ideas about who this person could be, please we urge you to call the local police." The screen went blank. Protests and groans where directed at Dally's direction. "Why'd you do that for?" Two-bit asked, his brows furrowed together. Dally shrugged and went back to his room. Paul chasing after him.

Ever since Steve disappeared Dally has been acting really odd. I looked at Johnny who shrugged. "He's not in his room, but the window's open. Any ideas of where he could be?" He looked at me and Johnny like we have any idea where he could be.

"Don't look at us. We don't know what's going through his mind." I said defensively holding up my hands. "All we know is he's probably out looking for something to eat." That was the first thing that made absolute sense out of all this.

"What has been going on lately?" Darry asked, looking irritated. He leaned against the wall with Paul standing next to him, one hand placed near Darry's head. "First the woman, Steve missing, Dally disappearing, now that guy? Something's up and I want to know now."

"What are we going to do about Steve?" a pitiful voice called up from the end of one of the couches. We all turned and saw Soda giving us sad looks. Darry sighed. "If he doesn't come back tomorrow, we'll go looking for him. Right now we should all get something to eat. Pony," he looked at me. "You have school. Get to bed."

I gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!" And marched to my room. Hearing Two-bit chuckle and the sound of skin hitting skin. I laughed at Two-bit's protest. "What was that for?" And I closed the door to my room. I pulled down the covers and crawled into bed. I was soon asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I bolted up. A hand covered my mouth. I panicked and tried to pry it off. Johnny's face appeared and he placed a finger on his lips. Telling me to be quiet. I must have slept for a while, cause the guys didn't return. Johnny crept to the door, slowly opening it. The one thing about a new house. Its doors didn't squeak.

He held up a hand and motioned for me to stay put. He slowly and silently went down the stairs. I heard the sound of a scuffle and grabbed my Evangel charm from the night stand. I put it on as I raced down the stairs. The growls and snarls got louder.

I flipped on the lights. Johnny was being held down by none other than Steve. He looked ragged and scared out of his mind.

"Damnit Johnny!" He growled. He let Johnny off the floor and stood back a few. "I could have killed you!"

"You knew it was me! Why did you fight me?" Johnny asked rubbing his neck and stretching. Steve held himself and actually shivered.

"What happened after you left?" I asked. Johnny and Steve turned to look at me. Johnny was exasperated. "I told you to stay."

"Well it's someone we know so I didn't see the point of staying upstairs." I pointed at my charm. "I got this." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that was going to help."

"Hey, it worked in Windrixville didn't it?" He looked sheepish. "That's what I thought. Now," I looked back at Steve, who looked amused but annoyed at the same time. "What happened?" Steve just stared at the floor.

"I went to my old man's house to blow off some steam, but he wouldn't let me in. So I ran into Sheppard and he let me stay for a few. I got to talking to Angela Sheppard and she helped me straighten out what I was doing. I wanted to go home three days ago, but I figured Darry would still try to kill me." Johnny laughed. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" I intervened trying to stop another fight. Steve let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. He shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to find out who I was at first and I finally did." He looked up at me. His eyes full of emotion. "I know what I must do."

I looked at Johnny. Then Steve. Back to Johnny. "What is it?"

"I want to marry Sodapop." I was shocked. I felt my mouth go slack and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Johnny jerk with surprise. He looked at us. "What? I do. I don't want to lose Soda over a stupid mistake and I want to apologize."

"So marrying someone to apologize is a good idea?" He nodded. "Where you dropped on your head Randle, cause it seems like it." I crossed my arms and leaned against the railing of the stairs. He gave a growl and Johnny tensed up.

"For your information I wasn't and I know what I'm doing." He paused to lick his lips. "I love Soda…I really do…and this feels like the right choice. I just want to ask Darry before I do."

"Do you have a ring picked out?" He nodded, fishing in his pocket and pulling out a black box. He opened the box and my breath was blown away. It was a male's silver band with intricate patterns as a design. Something Soda would admire for hours. "Wow, Steve that's amazing." I gawked at the ring.

"I saved all my money for this. And I was going to propose the day we were arguing right after work, but Evie got the jump on me. I lost my confidence after the fight we had. I didn't know if I could protect Soda or not, but after staying with the Sheppard's for a while, I made up my mind." He paused, tilting his head just a bit.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Out. They should be back right about…now" As soon as Johnny said that the guys came back. Steve quickly stuffed the box back into his pants trying to look unsuspicious. Two-bit walked in first.

"Well, guess I owe Dally a few bucks." He simply said letting his arms drop down to his sides. Steve glared at him. Paul and Darry walked in freezing at the doorway. Soda slipped past them and froze when he saw Steve.

"Steve?" He asked hesitantly, walking up to Steve and touching his arm like he wasn't real. "Is that really you?"

Steve chuckled and grabbed Soda's hand and held it. "Yes, it's me." Soda leaped into his arms and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Burying his head deep into Steve's neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Soda's waist and hugged back with much force.

They stayed like that for a minute before Soda pulled away. And punched him. Steve fell to the floor holding his jaw. Soda glared down at Steve. "Where the HELL have you been? You know I was worried sick?" Steve rubbed his jaw and looked up at his pissed off lover. I gave a silent chuckle and Johnny pulled me up the stairs. We decided to observe from above so we didn't get in the lines of fire.

"I was kicking out at Sheppard's place." He explained. He worked his jaw a couple of times til it quit hurting. "Nice hook by the way."

"Thank you, but that still didn't give you an excuse to worry me half to death." Soda continues to rant for the next couple of minutes. I was getting sleepy but I wanted to stay up to see this. Paul was smiling and Darry looked happy. Two-bit was laying relaxed on the couch watching the event.

"Let me stop you there Soda." Darry interrupted. Soda looked offended from being interrupted but nodded. "Steve, where were you yesterday and the day before?" Steve got up off the floor with the help of Darry.

"I was at Buck's sucking neck, what else?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear about the new attack? A man was found dead in the vacant lot. Drained of blood." Paul stared at him. I was shocked that he would accuse Steve. Even Darry was surprised looking at Paul like he was crazy.

"No, I didn't and why would I do that. I know draining a person completely dry is bad, I wouldn't do that. But the gall you have to ask me if I did it?" He growled. Paul didn't back down when Steve got into his face. Steve scoffed and walked past Paul. Soda followed him to the door.

"Where you going?" Soda asked nervously. He grabbed Steve's hand, his voice begging for Steve to stay.

"I will be back." He tried to open the door. Soda, in a blur, he closed the door and slid himself between the door and Steve's body. "No! The last time you said that you disappeared for days. I won't let you leave." His voice rising with uncontrollable anger.

"I won't. Now, you and me are going to our room and talk about this. Paul apologize." Paul gave a yelp when Darry hit him. "Sorry for accusing you." Paul mumbled, glaring at Darry who looked away innocently.

Two-bit was quiet for the whole thing, but laughed at Paul. Who glared at the other greaser. "Fine," Steve said defeated. He let himself be dragged up the stairs and Soda closed the door to their room when they got in. Everyone went their own ways. I went back to our bedroom.

Johnny and I looked at each other. "That was intense." I let out a laugh. He stared at me like I was crazy but soon let out a few chuckles. I took of the charm and placed right back on the nightstand. I crawled under the covers and glued myself instantly to Johnny.

"Just an average day at the Curtis household." He said.

 **(Please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own the outsiders)**

Chapter 5

The past week was hectic. Steve gone missing worrying Soda to death, and now Dally acting more strange than ever. He's never around all the time and its worrying Darry. He's probably thinking it's his fault or something. Guess what Darry, I got news for you, it's not.

Then Steve proposing to Soda was the only good thing that has ever happened. Soda was upset for an hour because Mom and Dad wouldn't be able to see this. That made my eyes water. I cried into Johnny's chest that night.

Another thing that has been bugging me was the fact the Curly hasn't been around. I only saw him once and that was ages ago. I'm starting to think he finally hates my guts and decided to leave me alone. I doubt it. Or on the other hand he's probably locked up. That seems more plausible.

Tim met with me outside of school, drawing stares and laughs, and asked me where Curly was. "I don't know where he is, but if I see him I'll call ya." He looked terrified and so distressed it was no wonder he didn't pass out from exhaustion.

The look in his eyes when I said I didn't know where Curly was worried me. Was he just like Darry? Worried about his family. He's got another sibling who's named Angela. She goes to a different school because she's smart. I don't know if she's a vampire or not, the only time I met her was when Dally brought Tim over one time and she was with him.

She had the Sheppard hair and green eyes. She's cute and everything, but I prefer Johnny. He has nice brown eyes. I'm rambling sorry back on track.

I shook off my worry and walked home. I meant to ask Darry about it but with him being around Paul all the time I couldn't. I'm glad Darry and Paul got together but sometimes I wished he would take some time to talk to me.

Funny how before any of this started I wouldn't even talk to him. Now with the vampire secret out I need to talk to him about anything. He still have our fights but we usually forgive each other the next day. Paul still gives me the creeps.

Today we just hang around doing absolutely nothing. The Mickey Mouse Collection tapes wore out. Thank God. So Two-bit was doing what Two-bit does best. Annoy the crap out of people. His target: Paul.

I was lounging on Johnny when I heard a yelp and a roar. Johnny clutched me to him but let go when Two-bit's laugh, followed by a blur out the door, resonated throughout the house. Paul's blur ran out too.

"What the hell?" I asked exasperated. Johnny shrugged.

"I don't know. I only know so much as you do." Darry came walking down the stairs his hair wet. He looked at us.

"What happened?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Two-bit." Johnny and I said simultaneously.

He sighed. "Figured. I'm going to try to stop Paul from killing him. You two do whatever but be back before dark." He gave Johnny a look and he walked out the door. I sighed.

"So…what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" I nodded. "Sure, let me grab my jacket. The weather's changing its mind again." I ran up the stairs to get my jacket that was hanging on the chair. I grabbed it and I noticed my charm. I grabbed it too.

I walked down the stairs while putting the jacket on. "Ready?" He asked me with his hands in his pockets. He looked me up and down and I blushed. You would think I would be able to resist. But I can't.

"Yeah let's get going." I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the house into the fall air. Thanksgiving break is in two weeks and I couldn't wait. We walked past the school toward a movie theatre. Johnny let me pick out the movie. We got to see an old western. We got some sodas and popcorn and walked into theatre room two.

We sat right in the back so we can have a better escape route in case something went bad. Johnny sat on the end. "Why you sitting like that?" I asked him looking at how he had his back toward the doors and he was facing me. He looked at himself and back at me.

"I just have a feeling." Was all he said before people starting filing in. Some Socs and a few Greasers but of course we sat opposite of each other. Socs' on the right side and Greasers on the left. You would think the fight against Murray didn't mean anything. The normal day in Tulsa I guess.

Sometime during the movie a Greaser and a Soc got into it and the manager kicked everyone out to fix the seats. Vampire strength is really terrifying. Johnny and I left to go eat at a diner.

The waitress sat us down at a booth. I sat across from Johnny.

"What would you gentlemen like to drink?" She had a nice personality. "I'll have a coke." Johnny gave me a look. I shrugged. "I'll have a water." She wrote our drinks down and walked to the kitchen.

"Water?" He shrugged. "Just taste like salt. Nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, blood taste and smells like iron and you don't see me drinking it." He chuckled and flicked my nose. The waitress came back with our drinks. "Coke and water." She gave us our drinks and straws.

She pulled out her pad again. Pen at the ready. "What would you like to order?" She smiled at me. Yep, defiantly a good personality. "I'll have a burger and some fries." She wrote that down and looked at Johnny.

"I'm just drinking water- 

"Eat something." I smiled at him. He let out a sigh. "I'll have the chicken sandwich." She wrote that down and walked away.

He glared at me. "You're a bitch." I laughed. I finally calmed down and saw the solemn look on his face. But his eyes showed humor.

"You love me and you know it." I threw my straw paper at him. He caught it with ease. "Show off." I scoffed playfully. He crumpled it up and threw it at me. I tried to block it but it ended up hitting my nose and bouncing off onto the floor. I just stared at it. I could hear Johnny trying to stifle his laugh.

"It's not nice to litter." I simply said. He choked on his laugh and started coughing.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown the straw paper at me." He chuckled and held my hand from across the table. We chatted for a bit til the food arrived. We ate in silence. By ate I meant me. Johnny kept picking pieces off and pretended to eat.

After we ate Johnny and I argued for who got to pay the bill when the waitress returned. "How much?" I asked ignoring how Johnny was placing some money down. She looked startled.

"Your bill has already been paid for." She said. I looked at Johnny in confusion. He seemed startled and confused as well. "Who?"

"Hey Ponyboy, nice to see you again." I felt the blood run cold through my veins. I turned in my seat to see Curly Shepard standing right next to the waitress with a smirk on his face.

 **(Sorry for the late update. School, new baby, and I had a something wrong going on in my family so had to take care of that. So I hope you enjoy and please review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own Outsiders)**

Chapter 6

"Curly? What are you doing here?" I asked, really surprised that he knew where I was. "I was in the neighborhood, you know, slashing Socs tires and all that, when I spotted two greasers walking into this place." He sat down next to me. I could feel Johnny's intense glare from where he sat across from me. I kicked him under the table and gave him a look.

'Don't start anything,' he seemed to get the message. He slumped in his seat with his arms crossed and looking bored. He never took his eyes off Curly as he fiddled with a menu. After the waitress put down his order, he turned to me.

I tried to disappear into the wall but that wasn't happening. Curly kept getting closer. "So…Pony," he fiddled with his straw, "you doing anything later?"

"Yeah, he's with me." Johnny growled, giving Curly one of his cold hard stares. I saw Curly give him a bored look and ignored him, turning his attention back to me. I just stared at him. He was being a real jerk tonight and I don't know why.

"Excuse me, but you barged in on our date. I think it's time you should leave. We can hang around some other time." Johnny looked incredulous at me. I looked at him and shrugged. I didn't want to hang out with Curly since our last meeting. Curly glanced from me to Johnny. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Alright, here is your water, sir." The waitress came back with his water. I quickly ate the rest of my meal and motioned to Johnny let's get out of here. But one problem. Curly wouldn't budge. "I want to spend time with my best friend." He protested when I crawled under the table just to get away from him. He tried to trap me between his legs but I quickly avoided them.

"Excuse me, but you're disturbing the others and I must ask you to leave." The waitress scolded us.

Johnny helped me up and we paid for our food and walked out. Johnny kept a hand on my elbow as he tugged me along. I couldn't help but feeling Curly was following us. I was right. The next turn Johnny took he was there. Leaning against the wall with a bored expression.

"Why did you go and do that for? I was just joking." He chuckled. Johnny pushed me behind him and went eye to eye with Curly.

"I didn't see how that was any fun? You interrupted my date!" Johnny growled, the growl resonating throughout the empty street. Curly got off the wall and stared straight back at Johnny. "What I do with Pony is none of your business. Besides, he might want me instead of you. Don't you?"

I glared at him. The conniving bastard! "No! You tried to kiss me the last time and got mad when I said no to you!" I yelled at him. I really wanted to hit him. Johnny looked at me in shock then glared back at Curly.

Curly rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Johnny-boy, I didn't defile him or anything. He's still pure enough for you to suck the life out of him." He put a hand to his chin. "Tell me, how did his blood taste?"

Johnny looked mortified. His shock face slowly turned to anger. I've never seen Johnny this mad before. I backed up a little and stumbled off the curb. I held my injured hand to my chest and laid there watching Johnny and Curly size each other up.

I didn't want to believe what I saw. Johnny slapped Curly so hard I thought his head might have flown off. Curly turned his head back toward Johnny. He gave a smile and cracked his neck. I gulped. What has happened to the friend I used to have?

Curly shoved Johnny so hard, he flew at least a foot away from me. Curly let out a blood chilling roar and jumped at Johnny. He would have attacked him too if it wasn't for a familiar figure leapt in and pushed Curly away.

Tim Sheppard, Curly's older brother and leader of the Sheppard gang, stood there with a mean look on his face.

"Curly, I'm surprised at you!" His voice held disappointment. I looked over and saw Curly let his head hang. "We taught you better than this. I expect you to follow my rules and not hurt any other vampire unless they are a threat." He turned and lent a hand to Johnny. Johnny took the hand and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I kept my hand close to my chest and nodded. Johnny helped me up and we both watched the argument.

"You knew better. Now, go home before I smack the living life out of you!" He held up a hand and Curly speed off like a blur down the road. Tim looked back at us. "Sorry for that," he placed his hands on his hips. "You know how newborns are."

"Don't I know it." Johnny agreed.

"Newborn?" I asked, looking between the two vampires.

"Someone who is new at being a vampire. They are more aggressive and easily provoked." Johnny looked at Tim. "I'm surprised Curly didn't go after Pony when he hurt his hand. I can smell the blood from here." He looked at my hand and I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know how he could have done it." Tim ran a hand through his slicked hair. He let out a sigh.

"By the way," he looked at me, "do you know what's up with Dallas?" I shrugged.

"I don't know really," I looked at Tim. "He's went and gone so much I hardly notice if he's home or not. Why?" I was curious. I saw Tim's eyes quickly look down and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I was just wondering," he sounded nervous. "I've been trying to ask him something but he's been very busy lately. Thought you boys would know what it was." We both didn't know what was up with Dally. But it was his business and his alone.

"We'll tell him you want to talk to him." Tim smiled and nodded. "Well better get going, have to take care of a reckless brother." He was there and gone the next.

"Did you know about Curly being a vampire?" I asked Johnny, without moving my eyes from where Tim once stood.

"No," I heard concern in his voice. "We normally don't keep secrets like that, but whatever circumstance Sheppard had to get turned like that. It's no concern of mine." I nodded but something still bugged me. "Yeah, but the last time I saw him was when the sun was out. Do you think he can go out in the sun?"

He shifted his stance to stand in front of me. Concern and worry in his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore." I nodded and Johnny pulled me into a kiss. I was shaking so bad I thought my knees where going to collapse on me.

"Let's go home and treat your hand." We both headed for home.

We got there right around nine and was surprise to see someone sitting on the couch. A little boy around five sitting on our couch. Everyone was standing or sitting around the boy. Johnny and I was defiantly out of the loop on this one. "What's going on? Who's that?" I asked, pointing with my good hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Soda asked, getting up and checking it out.

"I'll tell you later, but first who's that?" I asked again, putting emphasis on my words.

"Oh, remember that woman that was murdered in the beginning of your senior year?" I nodded. "Well this is her son she left behind." I felt my mouth fall open.

"What's he doing here? Shouldn't child services have him or another family member taking care of him?" I asked incredulously. A little boy shouldn't even be around people like us. Not being mean to the guys or anything but have you seen the crap we been through?

"Who's taking care of him?" Johnny asked, finally speaking up.

"Alright here you go," a familiar voice came from the kitchen. What happened next will haunt me for the rest of my life. Dallas Winston, the toughest guy around, gave a five year old a glass of milk. Patted his head and sat next to him, wrapping a protective arm around him.

"Hey, guys," he said casually, "how was the date?" I stared at Dally in complete and utter shock.

 **(Sorry for the long update you guys! Stress, family issues, and school are a pain in the butt! Hope you enjoy and please review! Again, sorry for the long update!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I don't own the Outsiders)**

Chapter 7

I never been more shocked in my entire life. Dally being caring? Who is this imposter? I glanced over at Johnny, who also was shocked as I was, but his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Where did you find him?" Johnny asked, wringing his hands together.

"His name's Corey, the son of the woman that was found with her blood drained. I noticed him walking around the neighborhood when I went to Buck's that night. He ran right up to me. I don't know why though?" He glanced down at the toddler who was playing with Dally's fingers. He seemed calm and not nervous at all with us surrounding him.

"Doesn't mean you have the right to take him as your own." Darry scorned him. "He needs to go with child services, you don't have the right to take him as your adopted son." Dally got angry real quick. He shot up like a bullet and got in Darry's face. Paul was quicker and stepped in between them and held Dally back with his arm. Dally growled. His eyes going blood red.

"HOW DARE YOU! I LOOKED AFTER THIS KID FOR HOW MANY MONTHS AND NO ONE SEEMED TO NOTICE HE WAS GONE!" With that, Corey started crying. Dally was like a light switch. He was mad then calm and soothing the next. I'm going to get whip lash because of his mood changes.

"Come on, now that you found out, please let's get your hand checked." Soda led me to his and Steve's room and I sat down on the bed. Soda came back in with bandages and alcohol. "This might sting." He warned me. I only winced because it was cold.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly. "So what happened?" He asked while placing the bandage on my cut.

"Curly found me and Johnny out on a date and decided it was a good idea to intrude. He made Johnny mad and we got away, but he caught up with us and attacked. Tim stepped in and sent Curly home. Soda?" He looked at me.

"Did you know Curly was a vampire?" He nodded his head. I stared in shock. "Why didn't you guys tell me about it?" I demanded. I don't care about Curly anymore but he still was my friend.

"Socs got ahold of him and one tried to kill him. Tim and Steve, when he was gone for so long, saved him and Tim turned him. Curly was strong and that concerned him. No one should be that strong, Johnny nor I was when we got turned." He let out a sigh and pulled me into a hug.

"Where's your charm?" He asked. I reached into my shirt and pulled out the charm. The Evangel Charm was to keep vampires away. It was a stone with three lines on it. It kept me safe from when Johnny and I went into hiding. It seemed to work, but Curly got to close and didn't seem in pain.

"Curly didn't seem like it bothered him. Can some vampires do that?" I asked, my chest tightening when Soda didn't answer. I was getting nervous and my heart was beating. Johnny came into the room with worry on his face.

"I could hear his heart from the living room, what's wrong?" He asked Soda, dragging me out of Soda's embrace and into his. I felt safe when Darry or Soda hugged me, but with Johnny I felt like the world couldn't touch me.

"He's worked himself up," Soda got off the bed, "I'll leave you two alone." He walked out the room but he poked his head back in. "But if you try anything, please make sure to not soil the sheets." He gave a wicked grin and walked downstairs. I felt my face get hot.

"Only Soda can pull a joke at a time like this." Johnny snorted. He ran his hand up and down my back comforting me. "What's got you worked up?"

"This," I motioned to my charm. "Curly got close to me and he didn't seemed affected by it." Johnny stared at me. "That doesn't strike you as odd?" I asked him, my voice getting higher with my nerves. I could hardly breathe. Why was I so worked up about this? Maybe because the charm didn't work on Curly who seemed to stalk me.

Johnny picked me up and zoomed us to our room. He sat us down and laid against the head board while he laid me on his chest. "Breathe with me," he let out some breathes and I followed. I tried to mimic them and soon I finally got my breathing down to normal.

"I'm sure he's able to be affected. Just got to give it time. Some things don't work on newborns as much as others. He'll eventually be affected by it." He soothed, trying to make things sound rational. But I knew he was worried. I could tell by how he held me close than he normally did.

I felt my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep.

In my dream, I was in the mysterious room again. This time I was laying on the floor. The pain in my neck was killing me. I placed my hand where the pain was and felt something wet. I took my hand off and saw it was painted in red. I panicked.

I heard a thump and the door give way. I turned and saw Johnny staring at me. His eyes red and with worry. He kept his eyes on me, but I knew that he was fighting to not look at my neck. "Johnny…thank god your here," I let out a breath. He was about to answer when a demonic growl came from behind him.

We both looked and there stood Curly. His mouth covered in red and his eyes the same, but a darker shade than I've ever seen. Johnny growled and stood in front of me. "Leave him alone," he threatened. "What do you want?"

Curly smiled, showing off his sharp fangs and blood covered teeth. "I want him." He pointed at me. Before Johnny could move he was thrown across the room and collapsed in a heap. Not moving. "JOHNNY!" I screamed at him. I felt my eyes tear up. I glared with blurred vision, due to the tears, at Curly. He only laughed.

"Now that he's gone, how about us?" He tilted my head to the side and bit down.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I need to quit having dreams like that. "You okay?" I gasped and turned to where the voice came from. There at the side of the bed was Corey. "What you doing up?" I asked.

"How'd you get up the stairs?" He just blinked at me. He shrugged and climbed onto the bed with no help whatsoever. He snuggled up against me.

"I heard you whimpering, and decided to check on you. The others went out hunting so Two-bit is watching us." He explained while trying to burrow his way into my side. I looked at the side where Johnny was supposed to be. I let out a sigh and pulled him closer.

He was a nice warm person. Finally, something warm. I heard the steady breathes of the toddler and I was soothed to sleep by his calm breathes.

The next time I woke up was under normal circumstances. Today was Monday, so school was about to start. I got dressed and all my necessities done and walked down and made me a bowl of cereal. Two-bit sat down with a sigh, "I'm taking you to school. With Curly out and about being a vampire, you need to be watched. Why do you attract the weird ones?" He asked with a whine.

"It's not my fault." I defended myself.

"Did you know Curly was a vampire?" He shook his head, "No, I only knew when Steve finally explained it." So they had story time while Soda was bandaging my hand.

"What else?" I asked, now curious as ever. "What we're going to do with Corey. Dally and Darry are heading to the court house and see if Dally is able to adopt the kid." Then Two-bit got serious. His brows drew in like they did when he was thinking on something.

"Have you noticed that the kid seems off to you?" I stopped eating, so I wasn't the only one worried about it.

"He came up to my room in the middle of the night and slept with me. He said he could hear me whimpering. How'd he sneak past you?" He shrugged, shocked about that last part.

"I didn't hear him," he seemed to ponder on this. "I just don't know, Pony." Suddenly the clock dinged.

"We better get your butt to school, come on let's go." I quickly washed my bowl and we walked out the door. I waved goodbye to Two-bit and walked into the school. Everything seemed normal as ever. The only time in my life that is normal.

It wasn't til, fifth period was when I heard the news. "Did you hear?" I heard a Soc behind me say to her best friend.

"Hear what?" She seemed bored but the idea of news peaked her interest some. "About that woman last night? She was found near the dump, her body drained of blood." That interested me some, so I kept an ear open and kept reading my book.

"Such a shame, do they think it's related to the others?" She asked, not interested in the book she was also reading.

"I don't know, but I think it is. My parents are now refusing to let me out after six now because of that. And I wanted to go to Chris party." She pouted and her friend clicked her tongue and they continued to talk about other stuff.

Did the guys know about this? I thought to myself.

At the end of the school day, I asked Coach if I could skip practice for one day because I didn't feel good. He allowed me because I'm his star athlete. I quickly walked home, making sure to keep and ear and eye out for anybody. I walked into the house, a feeling of safety washed over me. I saw everyone in the living room.

"Did you hear?" I asked, but Paul nodded.

"We have decided to team up with Tim Sheppard's gang and check out who keeps doing this." Paul explained, having one arm draped across Darry's shoulder. I nodded. I saw Johnny sitting on the couch and walked over and sat by him.

"You okay?" He whispered to me. I gave him a peck on the lips and snuggled into him. I looked over on the chair was Dally and Corey. Dally cradled the boy. Wonder if Dally knows about Corey? I was about to ask how the court went but Tim Sheppard and Angela Sheppard came in. They both looked worried and scared.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, standing up and facing them. Tim was drawn to the chair. He saw Corey and Dally holding him. Dally seemed to avoid Tim's eyes and kept his focus on Corey who snuggled more into Dally when Tim was staring right at him.

Angela rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Cut to the chase, Curly is missing and the police found another body, it was right at the school." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. The room went silent.

"Curly's missing? And who was it?" I asked, holding onto the arm of the couch.

"I don't know, but they said it was a student." She pulled her brother out the door and they both disappeared. Man, could this get any worse? I would soon regret thinking those words.

 **(Here is for the lack of update another chapter! Please forgive me for the late updates and please review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I don't own the Outsiders)**

Chapter 8

Paul and Darry went after them, probably to check out the body. I'm never gonna feel safe again. The attack was at my school. I want this terror to end. I knew something was wrong here and I hope that Curly is okay.

Curly gone missing? That doesn't seem like him. Why did he just vanish? Then, a dark thought came over me. What if Curly was the one doing all this? He couldn't have I didn't want to believe it for a second. Curly is a vampire now yes, but he wouldn't do that for sport. Would he? All these thoughts kept spinning around in my head, "Johnny," I grabbed ahold of his wrist. "Can we go lay down?"

He nodded, "Sure."

We headed toward the stairs but I heard the sound of footsteps following us. Corey.

"What do you want, Corey?" I asked, smiling down at the toddler. He looked up at me with his cute, blue eyes which seemed drowsy.

"Can I go upstairs with you guys? I'm also tired." He let out a yawn and rubbed his left eye. He's too cute for his own good. I looked up at Johnny, who nodded, and I went over and picked him up.

"Yes, you can, which room do you want?" I asked him. We reached to top of the stairs and he pointed at mine and Johnny's room. I really didn't want him sleeping with us, because I had to talk to Johnny. I sighed.

"Fine, but this is the last time. Then you have to ask Dally to sleep in his room." He gave a tired nod and he soon went to sleep. I looked at Johnny and let out a sigh. He gave a small chuckle and opened the door. I climbed carefully, being mindful of the child in my arms, and laid down. I rolled onto my right side, spooning the toddler.

I felt the bed dip and soon and arm went around and hugged me around the waist. I could feel Johnny's cold breath on my neck. I really didn't mind, because Corey was nice and warm. I felt his forehead for a fever. He didn't have one.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"I'm checking him for a fever. He's really warm." Johnny grunted. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was going on in his head.

"You act like his mother. Do you want kids…when you get older?" He said that like I was going to leave him. I turned a little to look up at him. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet and full of love.

"I would love kids, but if I'm having any, it would be with you." He smiled softly at me, and gave me another kiss. I let out my dark thoughts of Curly and finally went to sleep. Johnny laying behind me, and watching over me and Corey.

It has been two weeks since Tim Sheppard and Angela said Curly went missing. Now going into the third week and beginning of December, Christmas a week away, the air getting colder and the sun disappearing behind the dark clouds. The one student that was killed was someone on the track team, her name was Susan McLeish.

During those two weeks, three more victims have been killed, found drained completely of their life. One was a business man, who didn't have any enemies. Another was also a teenager, but he was a kid who was on the street and would be hardly missed. The other was a twenty-five year old woman who came all the way from Ohio. She was visiting her ex-husband who had her children for a month. She was coming down to join them for Christmas.

I wondered how the families of the deceased was getting ready for the holidays. Corey kept asking where his mom was and is she coming for Christmas. Dally kept avoiding that with the best of his abilities. I would always give comfort to Corey when his question was ignored.

I was sitting on the couch, watching the snow falling. Soda and Steve was helping Corey decorate the tree. Two-bit was watching Mickey Mouse with Dally and Johnny while Darry and Paul was in the kitchen.

The front door opened and Tim Sheppard walked in. He had bags under his eyes and he looked paler than he should be for a vampire. I noticed Dally making room on the couch for Tim, who sat down right next to him. I let a smile show on my face.

Tim has been showing up around here since Curly's disappearance. I guess with the holidays coming up, Tim decided to have us as his family. When asked where Angela is he responded, "She went to Wyoming with some of her old college friends. It's best for her if she did, she's been hunting for Curly nonstop and not drinking enough."

Tim was also a protective older brother. He didn't want anything to happen to his siblings, just like Darry. Another thing I appreciate of Tim for showing me.

Soda put Corey on his shoulders and let Corey put the star on top of the tree. He let out a squeal of joy and everybody laughed. Steve plucked Corey off Soda's shoulders and he ran all the way to Dally. He collided with Dally's leg and gave it a hug.

"Did you see me?" He squealed. His smile reached all the way to his ears. Now that's a happy kid. Losing his mom and he still has a smile on his face.

"Sure did," Dally picked him up and placed him on his lap. "It's perfect." He gave Corey a smile and hugged him. What Dally didn't see was Tim giving Dally a look. A look of love. I smiled at Johnny who nodded.

"Hey Tim," Tim looked at Johnny.

"What?" He asked, Johnny gave a wicked smile. I tried not to laugh.

"Do you have something to ask Dally?" I saw Tim give Johnny a murderous look and Dally looking at him.

"What do you have to tell me, Sheppard?" He teased. Tim shook his head and motioned for Dally to join him outside.

Dally gave Corey to me and walked out the door. The door slammed shut.

"Who slammed the door?" Darry called from the kitchen. Him and Paul walked out and noticed Tim and Dally missing.

"So is he going to do it?" I nodded and they all ran toward the window to see what was going on. Corey held onto the top of the couch and stood on my lap. Everyone was crammed around the couch just to see the two love struck greasers.

Tim and Dally stood outside on the lawn, the snow coming down lightly. It looked like something out of a romance movie. Two-bit narrated.

"Dally I have to tell you something."

"What is it Tim?" He made his voice go light for Dally's part. Everyone giggled.

"I have watched you from afar and I found you to be the sexiest greaser ever."

"Oh, Tim."

"It's true, I love you!" At this point everyone was laughing and Dally and Tim was less than a foot apart.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Two-bit screeched and Dally and Tim kissed. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Does this mean I get two dads?" Corey asked, everyone busted out laughing again.

 **(Need a little happy chapter hoped you enjoy and please review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I don't own the Outsiders)**

Chapter 9

"Merry Christmas!" Corey yelled at the top of his lungs. Dally and Tim walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies. The cookies were cut into a sorts of different shapes: Santa Claus, a Christmas tree, and a reindeer. What more can a little boy ask for?

I sat next to Johnny cradling my cup of hot chocolate. He had his arm wrapped around me and we sat and watched Christmas cartoons. Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer was on, then next would be Frosty the Snowman. Steve and Soda was sitting on the end of the couch while Paul and Darry sat in the chair.

We had to get a new chair so it could fit the two of them. I didn't even know they made chairs like that? Two-bit and Corey were laying in front of the TV. Corey laughing when Two-bit would do his childish antics. Tim and Dally sat on the floor in front of me and Johnny.

It's been four weeks and still no sign of Curly. I knew Tim was secretly hopping we'd find him in time for Christmas, but to no luck. Angela called earlier saying she was having fun and might be staying in Ohio longer due to a snow storm up in that region.

I felt sorry for Tim, I really do, having a member of your family not there. This is just another Christmas without Mom and Dad. Maybe they're having fun?

"Oh," Two-bit suddenly gasped, "Look who's under the mistletoe." He pointed up, with a devilish grin. I looked up and saw the dreaded leaf hanging above me and Johnny. I looked away blushing and Johnny was too. Two-bit and Corey both giggled.

I knew when I caught them earlier doing something funny they were up to no good. He's devious as Dally. I let out a groan and gave Johnny a peck on the cheek. He'd gave a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at the both of them when they let out groans of disappointment.

"You didn't say how to kiss now did you?" I teased, giving Corey a wink. The little boy smiled and turned his focus back on the TV. Corey was fitting along with us just nicely. Dally got court approved papers on the adoption since Corey's grandmother lived in Washington and didn't have enough money to take him. Corey was upset about that at first, but he latched onto Two-bit and he started laughing again.

It also changed Dally's life too. He was more open to us than he used to be. Found out, he had Buck take care of Corey when he was over at our house and he would go there every night and watch over Corey. He kept him safe and wanted to make sure that the vampire who killed his mom didn't kill him too. He also help Tim and Dally get together.

That was what I secretly hoped for since Tim showed up one day- before I knew they were vampires- and blushed when Dally took his shirt off. He ran to our bathroom quick.

After the cartoons went off, everyone went to bed. Ready for the gifts tomorrow. Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of a door being slammed. Johnny and I bolted away and we both saw Corey with a smile that almost reached his ears. Boy, was he an early riser. The kid sometimes comes into our room just to sleep with us. I asked him about it.

"You're the only warm person here. I like Darry and Tim, but they're cold. Why's that?" I didn't answer. I pretended to sleep.

"Wake up! PRESENTS!" He zoomed back down the hallway. His excited squeals echoing through the house.

"I hope I didn't have that much energy when I was little?" I groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

Johnny flopped on top of me. "Off." I weakly commanded. Johnny pretended to snore. I pushed him with all my might and he just laughed and rolled off me.

"I don't see how he has the energy." Johnny sighed.

"Let's go before the tornado comes back." He plucked me up with ease and carried me down the stairs. Discarding me on the couch. I gave him a glare when he snickered. Everyone was slowly getting up and making their way down to the living room.

Under the tree was a wide variety of different colors and sizes of packages. Corey was so excited he almost spilt his milk. "Easy champ," Tim soothed him down by rubbing his back. "Eat your breakfast, then we can open gifts." Corey inhaled his breakfast by the mention of gifts.

Gifts were handed out. Soda got shoes, which he sheepishly looked at Steve who smirked. Steve got a new pair of pajama bottoms. We had to cover Corey's ears when Soda said, "You get the tops later." With a seductive smile. Paul got a jacket with his old college number on it. He gave Darry a kiss. Two-bit got another set of Mickey Mouse Tapes. Tim and Dally gave each other cologne of some kind. I gave Johnny a new leather jacket since his old one was ripped during the fight with Curly. Johnny gave me some new books.

Corey got one from each of the gang. A car, rocking horse, a Mickey Mouse stuffed doll, and three model cars. Everyone got one except…

"Darry?" I asked, "Where's yours?"

Paul stood up and coughed. "I have an announcement." Everyone stopped toying with their gifts to look at Paul. He turned and grabbed Darry's hand. "Darryl, I know you and me never saw eye to eye back in college. I'm sorry for ever turning you into a vampire."

"Paul-"

"Let me finish." He stopped Darry. "I was selfish. I didn't want to let the most important thing for me to go away. So," He got down on one knee. Everyone held their breath. Darry looked shocked and he looked teary eyed. "Darryl Curtis, will you marry me?" He held out a black box. The ring was a simple gold band.

"Yes, and don't think I regret being a vampire. I wouldn't have meet you." He fell into Paul's arms and he gave him a kiss. A round of applause. "Get him Paul!" Two-bit cheered.

Man, my brothers were getting married. I was happy for them. I hope they have a happy marriage.

It was ten o'clock when Johnny pulled me up and put me into a coat. "I have to show you something. It's another present." He led me outside and we walked for several blocks. I stayed huddled next to Johnny, having the charm hanging around my neck.

We walked until we got to the vacant lot. I gasped at what I saw. The lot was covered in a beautiful layer of snow. On top of it was a message written in the snow. 'I love you, Ponyboy Curtis! Please turn around.' I was confused but I turned around.

I didn't expect to see this.

Curly was standing there. Johnny was pinned underneath his foot. His arm was twisted behind his back at an uncomfortable angle. "Curly! What are you doing?" I yelled. He looked at me with deep red eyes. I glared back. With the charm on the hypnotism that vampires have doesn't work on me.

"I wasn't expecting to see you soon. I was going to come get you later but Johnnycake here-"Johnny sneered at him. "-led you right to me. Isn't that sweet. Merry Christmas to me." His voice was sickening sweet.

"Let him go!" I yelled at the monster. He wasn't my friend I used to play with. He was replaced by _that_.

"Now, now, don't be harsh. I just wanted to know what was going on. I have an idea," he smirked. "I will let Johnny go, if you come with me." He held out his hand. Johnny was struggling beneath him.

"Don't listen to him, Pon-"CRACK! "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Johnny screamed. Curly completely made his arm get out of joint.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" I couldn't do nothing but stand there. Johnny was getting hurt. Because of me.

Suddenly, Johnny bucked and launched Curly off. He pushed his arm back into joint. The pain on his face was noticeable. "Pony, listen to me, I want you to run. I'll distract him." I didn't bother to argue with him and took off running in the direction of the old house. I didn't want to spoil the others fun. I ran down the familiar path to the old house. Which was getting remodeled.

The framework was up and the walls were getting put up. The only place to hide. I quickly ducked behind one wall and tried to catch my breath. The cold air was seeping into my lungs, making it hard to breathe. I've never been so happy that I took track.

I peeked around one side of the wall and everything was quiet. Not a good thing. I put my back against the wall and slid down it. Landing on the wood floor. I let out a quiet sob. Why does this keep happening?

I didn't know how long I stayed there for but soon I heard footsteps. I peeked around the corner and saw a black silhouette. I wonder if that's Johnny. The silhouette was taller than him. I started to panic. What if Curly found me? I got up and went further into the construction, jumping down on the other side and hightailing it out of there. I kept running hopping I could make it to Buck's. But before I could do that, a solid force collided with me.

I fell on my arm and I felt something gave way. I held my throbbing arm and turned to face my attacker. I felt something hit the side of my head and pretty soon I was out.

 **(I'm evil...and I like it! Hope you enjoyed and please review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I'm alive! I think? Sorry I've been away, its just school and test and finals and more tests. Ugh, school kills. I don't own the outsiders and heads up, I might update in two weeks or sometime this month. Keep calm and be patient! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 10

 **(Mentions of rape. Not comfortable writing rape so I will just let you imagine what happened.)**

I woke up somewhere I didn't know. Surprise, again. This seems to happen to me a lot. Frankly, I'm tired of it also. The throb in my arm was gone and I wonder why? I slowly open my eyes. A small thin streak of light came in through the blinds. I moved my stiff muscles which felt better after I did. I went to sit up and noticed my right arm was in a sling. How did I break my arm? Then it hit me.

Johnny and I went out because Johnny was showing me something then…Curly! He's back! I let out a frustrated groan. Why does this always happen to me?

I heard a door downstairs open.

Crap! Was that Curly? Or someone else? I remember another person was there also. He or she probably knocked me out. How did Johnny not sense them? No time to dwell on that. I have to get out of here.

I went to get up but footsteps on the stairs stopped me in my tracks. I gulped. Soon the steps reached my room. I heard a key in the lock and the door opened. A familiar figure stepped in. Curly.

I glared at him. "Morning." He greeted me with a smile on his face. When his lips rested, I could see the bulge of fangs. That made this more uneasy for me. One wrong move and Curly would suck me dry.

Curly sat down next to me. I scooted as far away as I can. Curly looked surprised, but that was soon replaced with anger. He grabbed me by my good arm and dragged me close. I let out a gasp when my face was planted into his neck.

He let out a contented sigh.

"You always gotta make it hard on yourself, Pony," he ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to vomit. The only one who could touch me was Johnny.

"What do you want?" I asked him with malice in my voice. I felt him pulling away and grabbing my chin to make me look at him. He quirked an eyebrow at me like I said the obvious…oh wait, I did.

"You." He simply said. I sighed in my head. This guy was starting to be a pain in my ass. And that's saying something.

"Why did you do this? And who was that person that knocked me out?" Curly let out a smirk. He started to chuckle.

"I've told you before," he caressed my cheek. "Johnny was never good for you. Ever since you got with him all he did was get you into trouble. If I was you, I would ditch him and go for someone else."

"Like you?" I growled. "And answer my question," I stared straight into his crimson eyes. " .That?"

He just stared at me. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Oh Ethan," He said, I looked at him like he was stupid. "Can you come here for a second?" He said like someone was in the room. The next thing I knew, the door opened and in walked a tall guy with dark hair with a red shirt. I recognized him instantly.

"You're the guy they found in the vacant lot!" I looked over at Curly who was smirking. "You are the one who is draining people?" He clapped. He seemed pleased that I solved his little game.

"Well done, Pony." He placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. He pulled the collar of the shirt down and I saw two puncture wounds. "You finally solved my puzzle, but I'm pretty sure the vampires you lived with has already figured it out by now." He smirked at me.

"That's enough for now Ethan, go find yourself a snack." Ethan nodded and left, but not without giving me a cold hard look. I gulped.

"The woman?" I whispered.

"What?" Curly asked, he straightened up at my question.

"The woman at the bar?" I turned to look at him. "You killed Corey's mom didn't you?"

He gave me a questioning look but it changed to a look of understanding. "Yeah, but she was a failed transformation. I was very thirsty that night and couldn't stop myself. After all," he gave me a smirk. "That's what happens to someone who's a newborn."

He scooted closer to me. I scooted back til my back touched the headboard. I curled my knees close to me and wrapped my good arm around them. Curly didn't stop his advance toward me. He touch my knee and forced my legs down. I felt my knee throb from the strength of his hand. I grimaced.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

"Why would you care? You didn't care about when you hurt John-"My head went to the right. I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I touched it gingerly. Curly slapped me.

"Don't say his name while I'm here." Curly growled, his eyes glowing an even more red. His fangs were sharp and protruding past his lips. I just gawked at him. He grabbed my left arm and pinned it above my head. He started kissing my neck. I instantly knew where this was going.

"No," I tried to move away, but the throb in my knee and his strength made me stay still. I didn't want to be subjected to this, but I had to.

"I've waited for this for so long." All of a sudden, I felt a wave of déjà vu. I recognized this room now. It was the same one I've seen in my nightmare. The one who was planning my rape was none other than Curly. I tried to fight him but that didn't bother him.

I tried to scream but the feeling of fangs scraping against my neck terrified me. It brought me back to the time in the park where Bob bit me. Where all of my drama began. I bucked my hips hopping to get Curly off but he pushed is hips down on mine. I felt something against my thigh.

"Please Curly," I begged, whimpers escaping. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him, but I wanted my first time to be with Johnny. "If you love me you wouldn't do this." I gasped when I felt the fangs break a little of my skin.

He moaned with pleasure. "You taste so good." He continued to suck at the small wound.

I tried not to think of it, but imagine Johnny in his place. But Johnny wouldn't bite me just for this. Curly moved to unbuckle my jeans. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes. "PLEASE NO!"

It all happened.

Curly covered me with the covers and wiped my sweat covered forehead. I lost my virginity to this monster. I started to cry. Why? Where was Johnny?

 **Johnny's POV**

I woke up in the vacant lot. My arm was back in socket thanks to a little help from a tree. I quickly got up and started following Pony's scent. I followed it all the way to where the Curtis' old house used to stand. Now, it was being rebuilt for a new family.

Pony's scent was all over this place. I smelt another strange scent. I've never smelled something like this.

I growled. Feeling my fangs extend from anger and blood lust. I decided to head home. Instead of running I walked. Thinking. I gripped tightly to the ring I had in my pocket. Darry and Soda finally agreed to let me ask Pony for his hand and I had it all planned out.

Til Curly Sheppard showed up. Sheppard. I don't even want to see Tim. I wonder if I should tell Tim about it. I swallowed and ran the rest of the way there. I opened the door with so much force that I scared Corey, who started crying. Soda quickly scooped him up and walked upstairs.

Good thing to cause I didn't want Corey to see me hurt Tim. I grabbed Tim by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. I probably created a dent but I didn't care.

"WHY IS CURLY AFTER PONY?" I yelled at him, baring my fangs at the oldest Sheppard.

"Curly," he gasped. "You found him?" He seemed happy. I guess he didn't know, but I was still mad. With all my strength I threw Tim into the couch causing it to bounce off the wall.

"What happened? Where's Pony?" Darry asked, looking at me with fear and concern.

"That bastard's brother took him that's what." I growled, not taking my eyes off Darry. I heard Darry growl and start toward Tim but Dally cut in between them.

"He's got some explaining to do." Darry growled, glaring down at Dally. Dally glared back, extended his fangs and his eyes glowing red.

"He will but you're not hurting him." Dally went and helped Tim up, but not keeping his back turned toward Darry.

"I never knew Curly wanted Pony, they just seemed good friends." I scoffed. Tim glared at me.

"I'm serious," Tim yelled. His eyes flashed crimson then back to green. Dally placed a hand on his shoulder. A calming gesture.

"We'll find them and get Pony back." Paul assured Darry.

That was last night, now its morning and the sun was out. So much for looking for him now. I wanted to go so bad, consequences be damned if I was going to let the sun get to me. I was about to when I felt a pull on my pants.

I looked down and Corey stared up at me. "What?" I asked, my voice void of emotion.

"We'll find him, Uncle Johnny." Corey assured me with his smile. I smiled back at him. Maybe there is hope for this family after all. Don't worry Pony, I'll find you.

 **(Again sorry for late update and please review! Love ya guys!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Sorry for the late update! Please enjoy and I don't own Outsiders.)**

Chapter 11

"So Pony," Curly sounded pleased. "Are you finally ready to admit defeat?" I looked over at him from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No." I said darkly. He nodded and pursed his lips. "Okay, okay, you might need more time."

Curly finally decided to leave me alone. Ethan walked in with a tray of food. Ethan has been keeping me comfy. Sure he was a bit hard to talk to but he started warming up to me. I have been a captive of Curly's for at least a few days. Ethan makes sure that I'm alive. I just can't believe that Curly has been doing this. I have learned that Ethan is the only success of him being turned to a vampire. Which meant that Corey's mom didn't make it.

"So will you let me out?" I asked Ethan. He gave me a sympathetic look and shook his head.

"If I do, Curly threatened to kill me." He sounded terrified.

"Curly won't do anything to you. He's noticed by now that you and I are good friends." Maybe he won't. I really hoped.

He gave a small chuckle.

"You haven't seen him like I have." He licked his lips and sat down on the bed. I turned completely over to face him. "I've seen him rip a Socs head off. He lit the body on fire." I winced. What happened to the Curly that I knew?

"But…" he hesitated. He dug into his back pocket. He pulled out a key. "I made a copy of the key." He placed the key in my free hand. "Make sure you keep this hidden. I want to help you. I really do." He got up and walked toward the door.

"Thank you." I said, sincerely.

"Listen," he paused and leaned against the door. "I'm sorry if I've been cold toward you, but after hearing what Curly done I couldn't take it anymore."

"Ethan, if I could ask but how'd you become a vampire?" I asked, really curious. Wondering why a sweet guy would be a vampire.

"I uh…" he paused and licked his lips. "I have a little sister. She wanted a cool doll from the shop. So I went across the vacant lot and that was when Curly got me. He told me I couldn't see her because of my bloodlust." He gave me a pleading look.

"But if I can somehow get Curly out of the picture, I can turn back into a human." I felt my eyes go wide.

"I didn't know that." I was shocked. So if Paul died or anyone of the gang died, the ones that they turned into a vampire would be human again. ( **We'll be human again, only human again when the girl finally sets us all free! Sorry had to do it :P)**

"So you can go get the gang and bring them here?" I asked cautiously.

"Who?" He asked.

"I mean my brothers and my friends and Johnny." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I could if you tell me there address." I felt excited. Maybe I will get out of here.

I told him the address and he nodded. "Sure, I'll go tonight so Curly doesn't know. Tonight's my night to go feed." He paused.

"Curly's home." I nodded.

"Curly usually takes a nap from his scavenging and will be asleep for a couple of hours. So when you hear me leave try to get out. If not I will send the guys over." I nodded again and turned back over, pretending to be asleep.

 **(Authors POV)**

Ethan walked down the stairs to see Curly waiting for him. "Did you do it?" Curly asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes I did. He has the key and I know exactly where Johnny Cade is. And I told him when to leave." Curly gave a satisfied smirk.

"Excellent." Curly smiled. _'Johnny Cade, you will be gone and Pony will be mine!'_

 **(Pony's POV)**

The sun had set and the moonlight illuminated my room. I heard the front door close and sprang into action. I grabbed the key from under my pillow and unlocked the chain. I rubbed my wrist which was red and swollen. I quietly as I can, walk across the floor and to the bedroom door.

I opened the door slowly, wincing at the squeak it made. I walked down the stairs making sure not to make any noise. I looked down the hallway and saw a hand over the side of the couch. Curly was asleep just like Ethan said. I walked toward the front door. I had my hand on the door handle when all of a sudden, a voice came from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Curly's voice whispered into my ear. I was shocked. My heart was beating so loud I'm pretty sure Curly good hear it.

"Your hearts beating. It's making me hungry." Curly growled. I felt a hand grab me by the neck and I was flying through the air. I landed on the floor of the living room with my head hitting the wooden floor. My vision was blurry. I tried getting up but I was too shaken from the impact.

"You should learn how to trust people more. Or at least be a bit wearily. I should thank you from the bottom of my heart that _you_ decided your brothers, friends, and Johnny's fate." He grasped his heart like a girl.

"Ethan is probably there now, killing everyone. And it' .your. _fault_." Curly harshly yelled at me.

I felt my heart explode. I just sent my family to their deaths. I just laid there. Not really wanting to get up. I wanted to die. I couldn't believe that I just did that. I trusted Ethan all too quickly. I looked up at Curly's smug little face. If they do die, at least Curly will be going down with them.

I slowly crawled over to the coffee table and pulled myself up. I tried to balance as the room spung. I could feel myself getting nauseous. I won't get sick in front of him. Not him. I wiped my tears away and glared at Curly.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Curly teased. I growled. I was sick of it. I took a run toward Curly but that was a mistake. I was still experiencing blurry vision and I stumbled past him and fell into the wall. I slid down the wall. I have a concussion. I could feel myself getting sleepy.

I just sat there. I saw Curly squat down in front of me. He wiped a tear off my face. "I'm sorry Pony. For everything." I closed my eyes. I felt Curly's cold breath on my neck and him biting me. The pain of the venom hit me. I started screaming.

I heard someone call my name. I couldn't hear. I just welcomed the darkness. Not wanting to leave but stay there forever.

 **(Johnny's POV)**

It has been a few days since Pony got captured. Everyone was looking for him. Even Tim. I was watching Corey and he patted me on the shoulder. I looked over at him and saw how calm he was. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Corey smiled at me. His tongue gapping from the missing bottom tooth. I laughed at him.

"Sure we will, just wait and see." I heard a knock on the door.

I got up from the couch and went toward the door. Someone was standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Johnny Cade?" The guy had dark hair and ripped jeans. I watched him cautiously.

"Curly Sheppard sends his regards." He busted down the screen door and attacked. I felt his hands wrap around my throat and I stumbled back. I hit the floor. I used the momentum and put my foot on his stomach and shot him over me. I did a backflip and took my position in front of the couch. Corey was screaming and crying.

I had my fangs bared and I circled with this new vampire. His eyes were a dark red and his fangs were long. I was trying to keep him away from Corey. I made sure I was between them.

"Where's Ponyboy Curtis?" I snarled. Corey sobs turned into hiccups. He got off the couch and went behind it.

"Oh, you mean the one with beautiful eyes?" He smiled and I snarled. "Curly got a taste of him. More ways than one." I let out a roar and attacked. He seemed to plan it and dodge. He grabbed me by the shirt and threw me into the kitchen. I connected with the counter and a chunk of it fell off and fell on top of me. I quickly got up and he grabbed my shirt and pinned me against the broken counter.

"You don't understand. Curly's planning something. You won't see it coming. And it's all thanks to the slutty human you love. You should have heard him call out Curly's name." He laughed. It stopped when we heard a squish sound. We both stopped and looked. He had a stake sticking out of his chest. All of a sudden, he turned into ashes.

Soda stood there with red eyes. "No one talks about my brother like that." The jacket, jeans and shirt laid in a pile at my feet. Dally came back in with Corey in his arms.

"The little guy wanted to see if you were alright." I patted Corey on the back and he smiled at me with red puffed eyes.

"What is that smell?" Steve asked. I pointed at the pile of clothes. "Dead vamp." Dally said.

"No the other smell, it smells like fish." We all took another smell. I smelled it too. It was coming from the clothes. I picked up the shirt. It defiantly smelled like fish.

"I know that smell." Tim said, appearing from behind Steve. "That's from the old log cabin that I used to take Curly and Angela too." We all stopped there. "PONY!" We all shouted.

I pushed past everyone and ran toward the school. Tim yelling after me. "JOHNNY!" He yelled and I stopped and he caught me.

"I don't have time for it. Curly might be doing something to him." I yelled at him.

"He's my brother. So I want to go." I just looked at him. He looked sad and underneath it all, he seemed to be planning something.

"Alright," I conceded. "Where is it?" He pointed the other way away from the school. We ran back to the house. "Darry, I'm taking your truck." He held up the keys. Darry went toward the driver's side. "Alright, but I'm driving." Darry made it sound like a challenge.

"Okay, let's go we don't have all night." We all hopped in, but Dally stayed with Corey. "He won't let go." He explained but I knew he was terrified about another vampire coming. We drove for a long time until we reached a dirt road that was hidden by trees.

"Down there." Tim instructed and Darry took the turn a little too fast. But it still stood on its four wheels.

We came up to a log cabin that looked in shape. It had its lights on. "Let's go."

We all climbed out of the truck and ran into the house. We all stopped when we saw Pony slumped over, with a blood spot on his shirt. I ran toward him. He was cold and pale. "Pony?" I taped his cheek. No response.

"Come on," I begged but no response. I felt for a pulse. It was there but faint. I let out a sigh. "He's okay, but he needs a doctor." I stood up and saw Curly standing behind everyone with a red covered mouth. He smiled at me. I growled.

Everyone was curious till I seethed, "Curly." Everyone turned and gaped.

"Hello, Johnny. Tonight you're going to die." He charged toward me but Tim stepped in front. I saw Curly skid to a halt.

"What are you doing here?" Curly asked, really surprised to see his older brother there.

"What is this? You could have possibly killed Pony." Tim scolded. Curly seemed to snap out of it but he growled again.

"It wouldn't have been like this if it wasn't for him." He pointed at me. I just stared at him not bothering with the stares I was getting.

"What did Johnnycake do?" Two-bit asked.

"He stole Pony from me." He seethed. Curly was gone. Now, standing in front of me was a ravenous vampire that needed killed.

"You let jealousy consume you." I started, walking around Tim, "What was that vampire's name?" I asked.

"Ethan," he responded, "the one from the vacant lot on the news." He smirked. "You killed all those people?" Soda said appalled.

"I wanted to build an army. You won't see what's coming." Curly smirked. I wanted to ask more but Curly made a gasping noise. We all saw Tim, with a stake, who had it in Curly's chest.

"You would do this to your own brother?" Curly asked, looking at Tim with pitiful gaze.

"You're not my brother. You're a monster." With that Curly turned into ash.

I went over and picked up Pony. "Let's go. Where's the closest hospital?"

"It's just down the road. We just take a left instead of a right." Tim said and we all walked out. Soda and Darry rode the back with me as we laid Pony on our laps. I had his head and Darry had his feet.

"It's alright Pony," I kissed is forehead. "You're going to be okay. You just have to be." I whispered. I want him back, I just want to see him smile. I just hope we are not too late.

 **(I had to do a Beauty and the Beast reference it was too much. Sorry for the random thing while your reading. Please review and one more to go!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Last chapter in the third installment of the vampire series. I don't own the Outsiders and enjoy!)**

Chapter 12

 **One Month Later….**

"Morning Clara!" I said cheerfully to the nurse at the counter.

"Hey Johnny, here to see Pony again. Aww nice flowers!" She squealed. She had short blonde hair and wearing red lipstick. She had green eyes.

"Yeah, how is he?" I asked, probably knowing that nothing has changed.

"The swelling in his brain isn't going down, but we still keeping an eye on him." She gave me a sympathetic smile. I gave her a small smile.

I walked down to his room. I just stood at the doorway. Looking at how pitiful he looked with the monitors and a tube down his throat. He looked better but still pale. He lost about two litters of blood and his concussion turned into a coma. The swelling isn't going down and he needed to be monitored.

The doctors think he isn't going to make it, but I know he is.

I took my regular spot by his left side. I took hold of his left hand. I just looked at his face. Wishing I could see his eyes open. I saw flowers and get well cards from the guys and Corey drawn us as a family. "You got to wake up soon. I don't want to lose you Pony. I love you."

I talked to Darry and Soda. If they decide to pull the plug. I was given permission. Permission to turn Pony into a vampire. I wasn't going to lose him. Not now. Not ever. I just hope it works.

 **(That's it! Keep and eye out for the final installment of the vampire series The Outsiders: Final Battle. Please review and keep an eye out!)**


End file.
